Lore
The following page is not a reflection of official NETBOYS lore. Please treat the following as non-canon. Entirely written by Succubus. The Great Division of 2013 (ERA: AG 1024) It was a difficult time for group members, many of which who do not have a place in this group started to have an ideological in-fight. Blood was spilled on the November of 666th in 2013, known to some only as the "Purge of the fag-lords" or In the words of succubus himself: "What in the name of fuck is going on please stay together and stop fighting you pieces of dead rat shit. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT". Known to many as a great Pangaea-like division, the huge mass of members finally divided in 2 clans, where only succubus was able to stay in contact with the both. Back then the group itself had no definitive name, or real identity, and could have easily been identified as the dark ages of the once great and titan sized group. But we can safely assume that one half has embodied into the NETBOYS as of today. The wounds unfortunately has not healed from both groups since then and ever since the groups have remained relatively closed. Approximate Casualties The war prolonged over a week, however millions of people had died from the shitposting and counter-shitposting that ensued, memes were thrown all over the place, contaminating the birth-grounds of the group, preventing anybody from going into the group from all of the flaming and burning. Trigger Nigger memes and nuclear rape joke warheads were used so much, A few notable group members committed suicide from all of the negativity, never to be heard from again. The original grounds where both groups lived in harmony is all but a wasteland now, Home to bots and rats, its carcass now a host of disease and sexist tyranny. Conclusion Obviously this was the moment where people would give up but this was not the end of it, It was the beginning sadly and many more miserable events were awaiting both of the groups. The beginning of shit that nobody would expect. The Red Death (ERA: AG 1025.69) After the holocaust post storm that devastated the groups, an amalgamation of bots have started to combine into a horrifying monster known as ShitpostGodzilla. The ultimate meme machine that POSTED SO MANY SHITPOSTS IT MADE THE NETBOYS GROUP CHAT CRASH. It is not known if "the other group" was able to survive or completely avoid the meme machine but there has been some evidence by succubus who is still in "the other group". A lack of Racial Tension may have caused "the other group" to avoid it. Shitpost Hellfire Intelligence Tactical Dozer Interdastic Collaborators (S.H.I.T.D.I.C) getting back to the NetBoys Chat, They Quickly formed the Shitpost Hellfire Intelligence Tactical Dozer Interdastic Collaborators (S.H.I.T.D.I.C) solely for the purpose of eliminating the godzilla meme machine. After a horrifying 2 months of creating shitty petitions, child sacrifices, and a wealthy supply of cocaine, they were able to finally defeat ShitPostGodzilla. However there were many casualties that resulted from S.H.I.T.D.I.C's incompetence when it came to actually kicking the motherfucker and was quickly disbanded since every member who was in the task force was too busy smoking weed and doing cocaine instead of evacuating the civilians. Around 8 billion dollars was spent on dead hookers alone for mr zazier, who at the time, had a serious sex addiction with his 12 inch penis fucking them to death in a glorious drug fueled rampage of sexual satisfaction. The total cost for S.H.I.T.D.I.C to operate on a single day was approximately 89 million dollars from all of the party boats they have purchased. Approximate Casualties About 9 million people died from an overdose of shitpost, 3 million had died from a disease that developed in the genital areas which turned them into mutated pieces of plant shit, and 12 million were hookers that were killed by S.H.I.T.D.I.C themselves, for "moral boosts" Totaling up to 24 million dead people. Conclusion Eventually the red death was revealed to be a bot himself who had ptsd from a coding error and was put out of his misery with the use of a legendary mix tape featuring zazier. Succubus then attempted to appease the dead body with flowers until they threw the red death into a wood chipper. The neighbor was really pissed off for breaking the wood chipper so everyone in the NETBOYS chat ran away like pussies and got away with a class 1 felony. The Fuck America Up The Ass Please (ERA: AG 1025.71-1025.79) This was a small era of peace that lasted for a short time after the Death of the red death. The humans were quiet, the fur-fags had faked suicide, succubus was snorting crack in an alleyway with some good friends at the supermarket. This peaceful era allowed succubus to show his shitposting skills to the world, and was able to secure himself into tier 3. Many other things had happened too. People repopulated, The children were playing outside without PTSD. America however was not pleased with the netboys living peacefully and it led to increased tensions. MORE MUST BE ADDED TO THIS ERA LATER Silent Hills Sports (ERA: AG 1026.01-1026.09) Following down the bumblefuck of a competitive america failing to please the world economy the presisent and his people were eager to find a scapegoat. NetBoys were specifically targeted by the CIA for being "a low value target" ripe for the killing, and shortly sending an elite squadron of homosexual alien nigger hybrid helicopters to present their politicial correctness in order to hide their true identity. This did not fool swagmaster jon, zazier, and succubus from quickly figuring out the plan and then they became incarnates of satan and started to kill innocent american civilians. The bumblefuck japan was able to borrow a small loan of a million dollars to send godzilla to the new NETBOYS crack den to negotiate a deal that would lead to a plea deal leading to a friendly competition in the middle of a foggy wasteland, hence the name Silent Hills Sports. Zazier was obviously the motherfucking winner for his superior negro genes as America was then left to cower in fear of zaziers ethnically superior 12 inch penis, and his niggz skillset that was able to win most of the sports. Types Of Sports The sports listed here are a few of the actual competition held in Iraq, New Tokyo Suicide Bomber City, as there were a large amount of zombies that partook in the competition against their will. Zombie Fishing 2 teams of 69 people were to have their own harpoon guns and "Fish" Out as many zombies into their white van in order to win. Bonus points were given out if zombie children were kidnapped, Which were most of what Team NETBOYS have captured. All in the name of good fun the NETBOYS team won, because of succubus placing a pile of candy on top of a landmine, nuff said. Zombie Trashcan Fighting Both teams in this event were requested to design their own zombies to be armoured in trashcans for a battle royal arena of shitfuckery involving guns and swords. The NETBOYS crack den was once again able to beat america as they had their elite soldiers come in and desecrate the unmarked graves of the many hookers S.H.I.T.D.I.C had killed, and was able to easily overwhelm America's army with superior numbers. Conclusion America lost and had to withdraw its military forces away from then crack den and then had to make half of their army commit suicide by plane bombing their own civilians, 9/11 style. that and america was overrun by the zombie hookers from the crack den. NETBOYS WON SO SUCK DICK AMERICA. There was more sports planned ahead but the generals of the NETBOYS crack den was too smart for the stupid american politicians. The Great Crack War (ERA: AG 1026.97-1001.09) Shortly after the won war of america, the NETBOYS, thought they had the entire world to themselves, smoking crack and weed to the point where they could not stand up straight without the help of a hooker. But soon an enemy known as Rouge members of S.H.I.T.D.I.C Started to make their own crack den in Tokyo japan. Word quickly got out that S.H.I.T.D.I.C members formed a new group known as the Amazing Super Shitheads Retarded African People Extreme aka (A.S.S.R.A.P.E). Because A.S.S.R.A.P.E was very successful at harming the female generals of the NETBOYS crack den, NETBOYS was forced to revive S.H.I.T.D.I.C in order to counteract the bumblefuck A.S.S.R.A.P.E was providing through flaming turds thrown through the window, Dead Hooker Catapults, and the use of over-sized purple dildos as swords to fight back. However, a time paradox, Caused from "The DeFuckening" caused this war to go forwards and backwards in time, mixing elements from parallel universes to our own, Fucking up the chronological scale to the point where a new time had to be implemented by the senior commanders of NETBOYS to count the days and years going by, Otherwise known as FS, Fuck-Shits as you may assume. Approximate Casualties It has been unknown, since there have been many factors that may have caused deaths, as well as resurrections. By the end of the paradoxes and black holes forming, considering the 500 additional giant purple dildos employed by S.H.I.T.D.I.C to "fill" the black holes in order to save humanity, only 40 000 people died, which may have been the least bloodiest war if not for the billions of people who were killed and revived by nuclear warheads and black holes at least 40 times, if not 60 or in some cases 100 times. Conclusion See "The DeFuckening" "The DeFuckening" (FS: 3034) To quote Succubus himself and his words of wisdom during this major event happening post-crack-war: "To stick your dick in a vagina expecting pleasure is acceptable. To those who wish to breed an army may be met with many problems in the duty of mass childbirth. Is it no wonder that we lost two of our best officers (DustDick and HayVagina) when they chose to breed each other? May these two souls rest in piece, knowing that their sins will send them to hell, if their souls are still in one piece. Now where the fuck is my succubus pictures you said that i would get a few if i did this fucking shit. Im serious why are you wasting my time with this shit dont you know i got shit to do i need to make the lore for this fucking thing called the NETBOYS now shove it up your ass and eat a babys dick you annoying little 12 year old." And what he said was true. To breed while god hates your kind will always lead to tragedy. For the NETBOYS, when DustDick and HayVagina commited to the horrible act of inbreeding, They did so under unholy pretenses. How It Happened DustDick and HayVagina Were being recorded by a camera held up by an anonymous man, who later sent the footage to the NETBOYS Crack Den Headquarters For Succubus and all of the Other senior officers to see for themselves. DustDick had his big dick out and HayVagina was really wet between her legs. They were both nude and they were about to have some hot sex. Suddenly once the tip of the penis touched the vagina, it immediately got sucked in and then he had a problem pulling it out for about 5 minutes. He did cum a lot of hot white stuff inside and it might have felt good for the both of them however right after those 5 minutes of trying to pull out, a gust of wind coming from the womb started to get louder and then DustDick eventually had his nuts, legs, and eventually his entire body sucked inside of what was forming a black hole, and then HayVagina imploded on herself, leaving nothing but the lewd wet bits they left behind. A few seconds right after they had been completely absorbed by the blackhole very quickly, the blackhole re-expanded into a nuclear explosion, killing both DustDick and HayVagina in a nuclear fire, leaving nothing left but ashes and wet juices all over the walls that managed to stay standing. Conclusion A short funeral was held for DustDick and HayVagina, and NETBOYS had to move on, and recruit new members traditionally so that they would not have another tragedy of such caliber again. The starting year for the new chronological would be 3034, 30 for no real reason at all, and 34 to cover the whole thing up in a pile of sexual memes and lewd pictures that almost everyone in NETBOYS fapped buckets of cum to. The Great White Knight War (FS: 3035-3066) Soon after "The DeFuckening" Occurred, a bunch of faggot ass "White Knights" came on over to the chat and contaminated it with fanboism. Though most of how they came the fuck together in a massive amount was unknown, What is known is that they are a compilation of rejected fanbois who have been lied to by their faith supposedly, people such as Onision, Kony 2012, And the most recent of the time, Christian Weston Chandler. At first they were just a harmless group of illegal migrants bent on having some fun posting about retarded shit, just like Succubus in his earlier days in NETBOYS, but arguments related to a kid committing suicide over his waifu soon started to spark other unrelated but annoyingly pointless arguments which made even more arguments about shit that would make a man lose his mind. Then the moment hit them at FS 3036 when Succubus called them out on their bullshit, while at the same time Zazier whacked his 90 inch broom into a dead girl and posted it into the NETBOYS chat, Triggering all White Knights to be politically correct and rape the chat for a long week, leading to a massive amount of bannings. The white knights were in part, very obnoxious and in another, very beta according to most men out there. Repeatedly trying to win over some free pussy for being good little pieces of shit towards others the hot disgusting women who hated the NETBOYS crack den HQ for unknown reasons. The Nuclear Blitzkrieg (FS: 3066 - July 16,2018) Immediately after the great white knight war was recorded, the killing blow to the net-boys main HQ left all of the members disorganized in disarray. Succubus himself was lost in the the Big Rad Wall of Doom for a couple of years. Various events unfolded and eventually the net boys reformed themselves years later, with heavy casualties. It is unknown if succubus is the same man after those years in the rad wall. Many of his former traits (for example, busting a fat nut every day to everything) have long been since gone. The rest of the netboy members kept their nuts safe from the radioactive shit. It was also around this time where for a brief moment the entire nation the netboys resided in was a complete wasteland for at least a year. Time and technology was destroyed at this time so they resorted to using the standard time instead of the FS format for time because of how long they preserved themselves in self sustaining cryogenic compounds. It is unknown whether or not if most of the media, if any was saved in the nuclear flames of doom. How it happened Recent tensions from various groups organizing themselves as the syndicate of dick rippers that had notable members from way back in the The Great Division of 2013, decided to make a whole bunch of new nuclear weapons called thot nudes. it was a deadly weapon that had the potential to make even the dankest turn into sex deprived white knights that could only live for nudes. The initial tests were a horrendous success. A war that has had no real connection to the netboys themselves broke out from the remains of group that had split from The Great Division of 2013 and another group of thirsty and horny furries. What they didn't realize was that they ended up infecting succubus, who was in the blast radius of the radiation. Even though succubus had a built in immunity, he got himself trapped in the Big rad wall of doom and slept in a nuclear induced coma of depression, actual employment, and a strong will to die for years while the netboys were safe in their cryogenic compounds. Conclusion While succubus did eventually come out unharmed with brand new mutations that made gave him even more meme powers, the same cannot be said for the rest of the netboys, who went under disarray and demoralization that the group they used to have died in a mist of obscurity and overshadowing by thot related nudes that captured the souls of innocent civilians. Although they would rebuild months later, the damage would be overwhelmingly fucked and it would probably take a long time to restore the netboys to their former glory. Lasting Effects The radiation, though it has died down quickly has made succubus turn into potentially the next big boss filthy frank because of how much it has forced succubus to change. Time will only tell if succubus will be able to harness the memes of power. He might have been responsible for the great resurrection of 2018. The Third Battle Of NETBOYS HQ (July 21,2018) A battle suddenly took place where ex members and loyal mercenaries started to reclaim the netboys headquarters, while not much is known about this 24 hour battle, survivors recall that it was their third organized attempt that year to rebuild the netboys in their former meme and aids infested glory. Hundreds flooded in to try to reactivate the Netboys legacy, a failsafe that intel regarded as a one button solution to their problems. Operation N616 Was in full effect the moment they attempted to retake the base. What they didnt know that unlike the last two time, it was occupied by residents of (TO BE ANNOUCNCED I HAVE TO GO TO BED FUCK